Reviens
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Défi Destiel Addict (Fb) "La lettre" Dean écrit une lettre à Castiel pour s'excuser de l'avoir embrassé 9 jours plus tôt et tout en l'écrivant il se rend compte qu'en fait il ne l'a pas juste fait parce qu'il en avait envie mais parce qu'il l'aime. A la lecture Castiel est bouleversé, ses sentiments sont partagés ! Il décide de le réveiller ... Lemon - ( slash )


**La lettre**

* * *

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_._

_Cass,_

_._

_Tu ne veux plus me voir alors voilà, je t'écris._

_Et maintenant que je suis devant ma feuille comme un con, je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer._

_Enfin, le truc qui me vient quand même en premier, c'est PARDON, je te demande pardon Castiel, je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fais l'autre soir, je me rend compte que j'ai dû mettre ta condition d'ange en danger et si tu veux me défoncer la gueule pour ça, ne te gêne pas, je le mérite et au moins ça te ferait venir à moi, même si ce n'est que pour ça, je prend._

_Parce que je sais que tu es là, oui je le sais, j'ai senti ta présence et je t'ai entendu te sauver cette nuit, je sais que tu continues de veiller sur moi, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, du moins plus en face à face._

_J'ai bien conscience que je t'ai offensé en t'embrassant comme ça tu sais._

_Et tu dois te demander ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête et bien je vais te le dire._

_Il y a bien longtemps déjà que j'en avais envie, mais, les conditions ne s'y étaient jamais prêtées. Toujours quelqu'un, toujours un problème, toujours quelque chose qui faisait que ce n'était pas le moment._

_Et jeudi dernier, voilà, il n'y avait que toi et moi, aucune chasse en vue, la paix de l'esprit qui s'est transformé pour moi en une telle sensation de paix intérieure, l'occasion était trop belle. _

_Il a suffit que tu me regarde avec ce regard que j'aime tant, celui que tu ne réserves qu'à moi, pour que je cède à la tentation._

_Ce qui a fait, aussi, que je n'ai eu aucune hésitation, c'est ta réaction à toi, j'ai posé ma main sur ta joue et tu n'as pas bougé, j'ai pris ça pour un oui comme un imbécile, alors qu'en fait tu devais être pétrifié d'incompréhension, je le vois bien maintenant !_

_Mon dieu, Cass, je t'écris pour m'excuser, mais ce fut un tel bonheur pour moi, de déposer mes lèvres sur les tiennes, un tel bonheur !_

_Et maintenant j'ai mal, mal d'avoir perdu ta confiance, mal d'avoir perdu le droit de te voir, de sentir ton regard sur moi, même s'il est désapprobateur des fois, il est tellement bon pour moi._

_J'ai si mal Cass, j'aimerai revenir en arrière et ne pas te faire subir ça, tu es un ange et même si tu es Mon ange, je n'avais pas le droit de franchir cette limite, tu ne m'appartiens pas, tu n'es pas ma chose, tu es mon ami et j'aimerai que les choses redeviennent comme avant, même si j'ai bien conscience que plus rien ne sera comme avant._

_Reviens Cass._

_Je te jure que je mettrai mes sentiments de côté et ..._

_Wow ! C'est en l'écrivant que je me rend compte, c'est sorti tout seul. C'est une telle évidence, bien sûr, c'est ça en fait ! _

_Et bien ! Qui aurait cru un truc pareil ? Dean Winchester amoureux, c'est nouveau. _

_Excuse moi, je m'égare, ce n'est pas le moment de te sortir un truc pareil, mais je ne réécrirai pas cette lettre, je veux que tu saches tout._

_Mais donc, pour en revenir à ce que je disais plus haut, je mettrai mes sentiments de côté, je garderai mes distances si tu veux, je te le promet, mais reviens, j'ai besoin de toi Cass, j'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi pour aller bien._

_Pardonne moi Castiel._

_._

_Dean._

_._

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

* * *

.

"_-Dean... _Souffla Castiel en finissant sa lecture.

Ce n'était donc pas un jeu, ce n'était donc pas une nouvelle façon de se moquer de lui, Dean l'avait embrassé parce qu'il ... il l'aimait.

Il avait donc ressenti le même bonheur que lui à ce contact.

"_-Seigneur ! Et moi qui t'ai fuit, envahis de colère en croyant que tu t'étais joué de moi, de mes sentiments..._Dit-il tout bas.

* * *

Dean dormait à poings fermés, couché sur le côté gauche, Castiel, lui était assis dans son dos, il s'était installé là pour lire cette lettre qu'il avait trouvé à son attention sur le chevet du chasseur alors qu'il venait veiller sur ses rêves comme toutes les nuits.

Il avait retenu son souffle tout le long de la lecture et à présent ses mains tremblaient, il était complètement bouleversé, son cœur ne voulait plus arrêter de battre la chamade, Dean l'aimait, c'était la pure vérité, que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Lui écrire à son tour ? Pour quoi faire ? Pourquoi perdre plus de temps ?

Toujours aussi chamboulé, Castiel décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Il déposa donc la lettre sur le chevet, se tourna vers le chasseur endormi et très lentement, tendit la main vers son visage pour caresser doucement sa joue :

_"-Dean..._

Ce contact ne le réveilla pas, mais il sourit dans son sommeil, lâchant un léger _"Cass"_ entre ses dents, Castiel en eut un frisson. Était-il en train de rêver de lui ? L'ange sourit à cette idée, mais se gifla intérieurement quand l'idée d'aller voir son rêve l'effleura.

Puis, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il se pencha un peu plus vers lui, et répéta :

_"-Dean..._

Dean ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ce n'était pas un rêve ! Il était là ! Il sentait la main de Castiel sur sa tête, la chaleur de ce contact se dispersait dans tout son corps, mais il n'osait pas tourner la tête vers lui. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Venait-il lui annoncer son départ définitif ? Était-il resté pour lui casser la gueule comme il lui avait proposé dans la lettre ? Au lieu d'être heureux du retour de son ange, Dean se laissa envahir par la panique, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

"-Dean, s'il te plaît regarde moi... Dit Castiel en faisant bouger ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Docilement, mais pas sans une certaine hésitation, Dean tourna finalement la tête vers lui, se redressant, sur ses coudes, dans le mouvement, la main de Castiel se retrouva contre son oreille, ses doigts effleurant son cou et Dean frémissant au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, fut saisi de voir un fin sourire dessiné sur les lèvres de l'ange.

_"Mon dieu... je suis dans la merde"_ Se dit-il, en se rappelant à lui même avec peine qu'il allait devoir se contenter de l'aimer en silence.

"-Cass... tu as lu ma lettre... Dit-il en voyant la feuille de papier dépliée sur le chevet.

"-Oui...

"-Et ... tu ... tu es resté pour me casser la gueule ? Dit-il en souriant, malgré lui, son cœur battant à tout rompre de sentir toujours la main de l'ange sur lui.

"-_Non... _Dit Castiel en se penchant d'avantage vers lui.

Et glissant sa main gauche dans la nuque de Dean, s'appuyant de son autre main sur son torse nu, il approcha lentement son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dean ressenti comme une explosion dans son cœur, si le baiser qu'il lui avait donné quelques jours auparavant l'avait envahi de bonheur, celui là c'était autre chose, il venait de lui, il l'irradiait de chaleur, le submergeait d'un plaisir si intense qu'il aurait aimé qu'il dure à l'infini et il en savoura chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière.

_"Démentiel !" _Se dit-il_._

Ses lèvres si douces, ses lèvres si chaudes, il regretta un instant sa position qui l'empêchait de pouvoir se servir de ses mains, il avait été prit au dépourvu, mais il était si bien là, à la merci de son ange.

Castiel lui fut tout aussi chamboulé que Dean par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sentir une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Dean contre les siennes l'emporta au delà de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, il avait initié ce baiser et ça le rendait encore plus déroutant parce qu'il devait se battre contre toutes ses appréhensions, mais Dean l'aimait ... aussi ... oui aujourd'hui il pouvait enfin partager ça avec lui et c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire, l'amour avait envahi son cœur depuis si longtemps, il aimait Dean depuis si longtemps, cet amour silencieux et terrible qu'il se devait de taire, jusqu'à ... maintenant ... car maintenant ils savaient tout les deux que c'était un amour partagé et pour Castiel, ce plaisir intense à le savoir sien ne disparaîtrait jamais.

Puis Castiel recula légèrement, rouvrant les yeux en même temps que Dean, son regard ancré dans le sien, ils restèrent comme ça, tout près, sentant avec délice l'air sortant de leurs lèvres entrouvertes.

_"-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit ?_ Demanda Dean à voix basse.

_"-J'avais peur que tu me fuit..._ Dit Castiel en souriant, voyant l'ironie dans ce qu'il disait puisque finalement c'est lui qui avait fuit.

_"-Très drôle..._ Dit Dean en souriant à son tour, tout en se redressant pour être assis face à lui. _Cass...j'ai aucune envie de m'enfuir ... et toi ? _

_"-Moi non plus...je t'aime Dean._

_"-Mais Cass ... il y a ... tu es un ange..._

_"-Et alors ? Dieu est amour, pourquoi m'en voudrait-il d'aimer ? De t'aimer toi..._

_"-Mais j'ai une question alors... _Dit Dean en amenant sa main dans son cou, penchant la tête pour poser son front contre celui de son ange.

_"-Oui quoi ?_

_"-Pourquoi t'es tu enfui ?_

_"-J'ai cru que tu te moquais de moi, que tu avais deviné mes sentiments et que tu le faisais exprès pour me..._

_"-Pour te blesser ? _Le coupa-t-il. _Comment as tu pu me prêter de telles intentions ?_ _...Mais ...t'ai-je une seule fois ... blessé volontairement ? Pourquoi tu as pensé ça ? Jamais je ne t'aurais fait un truc pareil !_

_"-Non... oui je sais... je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est ce qui s'est imposé à moi ... ou peut-être parce que je suis..._

_"-Un homme ? _

Castiel acquiesça.

_"-Cass je m'en fout que tu sois un homme je t' ... je t'aime._ Souffla-t-il pour finir.

Les yeux de Castiel semblèrent s'illuminer à ces mots.

_"L'étincelle qui manquait à son regard"_ se dit Dean. _"Une petite lueur dans sa grâce rien que pour moi"._Il sourit.

Castiel senti que l'âme de Dean vibrait à présent sur une autre fréquence, leurs révélations l'avait ôté d'un poids énorme, dont il ne se doutait pas être la cause et de sentir son protégé tellement heureux, remplissait sa grâce de ce même bonheur, c'était une sensation terriblement enivrante.

_"-Cass..._

_"-Oui Dean_

_"-Ne me laisse plus jamais..._

_"-Plus jamais..._

A ces mots, Dean pris le visage de Castiel entre ses mains et se pencha sur lui pour déposer sa bouche sur la sienne, quand leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent simultanément et que leurs langues s'entremêlèrent enfin, Castiel émit un tel son de contentement que Dean en fut complètement emporté de plaisir, se rapprochant de lui pour coller son corps au sien et les mains de Castiel se faufilèrent de ses flancs à son dos, caressant sa peau avec douceur. La chaleur qui se diffusa des doigts de l'ange à sa peau électrisèrent totalement le chasseur, l'embrasant encore un peu plus, lui provoquant une excitation fulgurante qui le fit grogner dans leurs bouches .

Castiel qui ressenti la même exaltation en sentant la peau de Dean qui devenait de plus en plus brûlante sous ses doigts, le serra d'avantage contre lui et ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre comme des damnés, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, se dévorant littéralement, submergés par une faim qui semblait insatiable.

Quand Dean interrompit leur baiser, ils étaient haletants, au bord de la folie, les yeux noirs de désir.

_"-Putain Cass il faut que tu t'en aille._ Dit Dean essoufflé. ... _j'ai trop envie de toi, il faut que tu t'en aille avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler._

_"-Pourquoi Dean ? _

_"-On a le temps Mon Ange ... ne précipitons pas les choses tu veux bien ?_

Castiel avait envie de dire non, qu'il ne voulait pas, mais finalement il acquiesça quand même.

Dean reprit son visage et l'embrassa de nouveau, un long baiser profond et langoureux, qui ne fit qu'augmenter encore un peu plus son excitation et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il s'arracha des lèvres de Castiel, sa tête ayant encore le dessus, sur son corps.

_"-File !_ Dit-il doucement se rendant compte que finalement il ne le pensait pas du tout. _File vite Mon Ange._

Castiel pencha la tête une seconde le regardant intensément, puis déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son chasseur et s'envola.

* * *

Dean ferma les yeux un instant, réalisant avec bonheur tout ce qui venait de changer et se laissa tombé en arrière sur son lit.

Puis, relevant la tête, il regarda vers son boxer, constatant son état il laissa retomber sa tête dans les oreillers.

_"-J'ai plus qu'à prendre une douche froide moi maintenant._ Se dit-il à haute voix.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il se leva de son lit et entra dans la salle de bain, il lui fallu un petit moment pour s'habituer à la forte lumière blanche de la pièce, puis appuyé au lavabo, il se regarda un instant dans le miroir, il s'amusa du sourire qui éclairait son visage et enleva son boxer avant de se diriger vers la douche.

_"-Dean..._

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Castiel dans son dos, et se retourna vers lui.

A la vue du chasseur entièrement nu devant lui, les ailes de l'ange bruissèrent.

_"-Cass t'aurais pas dû revenir tout de suite... C_huchota-t-il d'une voix grave.

_"-Dean ... je sais mais je ne peux pas ... je crois que j'ai envie de toi aussi ..._

Dean sourit.

_"-Tu crois ?_ Dit-il en faisant le pas qui les séparait. _Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?_

_"-Et bien j'ai... _

_"-Tu as quoi ? _Dit Dean contre sa bouche.

_"-Deeeaaan..._

Dean avait posé sa main contre la braguette de son ange et en caressait le renflement manifeste, lui faisant ressentir ses premières sensations du plaisir charnel.

_"-Cass... t'aurais pas dû..._

_"-Dean..._

_"-Rââhh non Putain ! T'as bien fais de revenir_...Fini-t-il par dire en se jetant sur ses lèvres, collant son corps nu irradié de chaleur contre le trench coat froid de l'ange, prenant possession de sa bouche entière de sa langue experte, une main derrière sa tête et l'autre dans le haut de son dos.

Il sentait les mains de Castiel se balader partout sur son corps, il n'en pouvait plus, il allait devenir dingue. Il fit donc reculer Castiel, passant la porte de la salle de bain qui était ouverte, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre près du lit et interrompant leur baiser Dean regarda son ange dans les yeux, lui desserrant déjà sa cravate.

_"-Retire tes fringues Cass... _

En un instant le corps de Castiel était entièrement nu contre le sien.

_"-Wow ! C'est du rapide..._

_"-Tais toi ! _Dit Castiel avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Dean le fit encore reculer et ils tombèrent sur le lit. Leur baiser interrompu par la chute, ils se regardèrent, les yeux noirs de désir, pas un mot ne passa leurs lèvres, Dean se releva sur ses bras et Castiel recula sur le lit pour s'y installer mieux sous le regard rempli de convoitise de Dean qui remonta à sa hauteur, traçant le chemin de son ventre à son cou de sa langue, avant de faire un mouvement de bassin qui provoqua un frottement entre leurs érections et les fit grogner de plaisir et de frustration à la fois.

Dean renouvela alors le mouvement une fois, deux fois, leurs gémissements remplissaient la pièce, c'était tellement bon.

Dean était tellement excité qu'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il décida donc de continuer ainsi, ils auraient bien d'autres occasions pour aller plus loin.

Reprenant donc la bouche de Castiel d'assaut, il l'emporta dans un baiser démentiel, à la limite de la décence et bougea de nouveau le bassin contre celui de l'ange sous lui, le faisant crier, cri presque étouffé dans leurs bouches, et il recommença encore, et encore, les mains de Castiel étaient agrippées à ses fesses, tandis qu'il continuait son mouvement de bassin, le plaisir était tel qu'il avait l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines et cette sensation, il ne l'avait jamais connue, peut être venait-elle de Castiel, en tout cas il n'avait jamais prit un pied pareil et son cœur qui battait si fort, comme s'il voulait sortir ... tout était incroyable.

Encore un nouveau mouvement de bassin de Dean, Castiel était au bord de la folie, toutes ces nouvelles sensations, tout ce plaisir, tout ce bonheur, tout cet amour que Dean laissait échapper de son âme et que sa grâce absorbait, c'était si fort, si puissant, si ... Encore un mouvement de hanches.

_"Seigneur que c'est bon..._Se dit-il. _Si bon, si charnel, si ... Dean...si ... mon dieu c'est terriiible..."_

**"-Deeeeaaann...**

Dean fit un autre mouvement de bassin et Castiel vint entre leurs ventres, il l'avait senti venir et avait lâché sa bouche pour l'entendre crier son ultime plaisir, le voir avoir son premier orgasme et il n'avait pas été déçu, l'entendre crier son prénom l'avait faire jouir lui dans un grand râle rauque, et voir ses yeux briller d'un bleu magnifique avait été quelque chose de sensationnel aussi, il aimait un ange et ça promettait de très beaux et agréables moments.

Quand il eut nettoyé leurs ventres avec un de ses tee-shirts qui traînait au pied de son lit, Dean s'allongea tout contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, sa main sur son coeur, tandis que Castiel lui caressait le dos du bout des doigts.

"-Je t'aime Cass...

"-Moi aussi je t'aime Dean. Dit Castiel en baissant son visage vers lui.

Dean se releva un peu, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils s'emportèrent mutuellement dans un baiser, tendre, doux, rempli du bonheur suprême qu'ils ressentaient à présent qu'ils partageaient le même amour, l'Amour éternel d'un élu de Dieu et de son ange.

.

FIN.


End file.
